Sakura and the Wizard of OZ
by Shizuka Mikomi
Summary: There may be some blood sences, Sakura is knock out by a gust of wind.. And Wakes up in the land of OZ, Chibi-kins, Ninja-Baboons and so much more!! (R+R!)
1. A dog, Chibikins and 2 witches

Aoi: Hello These are a few notes  
  
- I don't own Naruto  
  
- I don't own Wizard of OZ  
  
- This is a Parody  
  
- They might be Out Of Character  
  
- It won't be the same as the book  
  
- Enjoy!!  
  
-----  
  
Sakura just finished reading a book titled 'The Wizard of OZ'  
  
"ah..." she sighed "That was a nice book..."  
  
She was tired, it was atleast 5 hours straight reading the book  
  
She yawned, her eyes started to get sleepy  
  
"Just a little nap.."  
  
She laid down on her bed first dreaming of Sasuke but was interupped  
  
*  
  
The ground shook and the winds blew into her room   
  
"EEEYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" She was blown onto the other side of her bed  
  
She sat up and rubbed her head, she crawled towards the window  
  
"I have to close that window..."  
  
She got the the bottom of the window, jumped up and quickly closed the window  
  
"Whew..."  
  
Just then the wind gust in blowing her away from the window knocking her head on her bed post  
  
Sakura was knocked out... But when she woke up she was in a strange land  
  
"What the...?" Sakura exclaimed, she was so very confused  
  
She saw someone peeking over by a bush  
  
"Huh..? It's okay I won't bite..."  
  
They came closer.... I was Udon, Meogi, and Konohamaru...  
  
"Oh hi Meogi, Udon, and Konohamaru.. it's just you guys..."  
  
"Who?" They said in unision "We aren't they you speak of! We are Chibi-kins!"  
  
"Woof!!"  
  
"What? That's Kiba's dog..." She whisphered quietly  
  
"Ah yes.. That dog is a nusience... He belongs to someone the the Ruby City but.."  
  
"Ruby City?" She interupped  
  
"It's over there.." One of the Chibi-kins pointed out  
  
"Oh...."  
  
"..But we feared to go into the land because of the Witch.."  
  
"But now that you killed her we are FREE!!!" Another Chibi-kin said  
  
Sakura looked down at the witch it looked much like Ino..   
  
"How did she die?" Sakura asked  
  
"Look.." One Chibi-kin said dancing for joy  
  
A kunai stuck on the Witch's back.. The witch was soaking in her own blood...  
  
A bright light appeared  
  
"huh?!"  
  
"Young Sakura-chan...I'm the The White Witch..."  
  
"Kurenai?"  
  
Then the sky darken  
  
"Oh no The witch's sister!!" The Chibi-kins said running away  
  
"SAKURA-CHAN!!"  
  
"Ino-pig?"  
  
"I shall kill you for killing my sister!!"  
  
"You can't touch her..." The White witch said as she pointed to Sakura's feet  
  
"What?" Sakura said  
  
She looked at her sandals they were red, blood-drenched in the witch's blood..  
  
------  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	2. Meeting the Kakashi

Aoi: A couple of notes  
  
- I don't own Naruto  
  
- I don't own the Wizard of OZ  
  
- I made 1st chapter for a reason : Suspense Building  
  
- Sakura-chan (reviewer) You named all the characters I wanted them to be.. Opps.. I spoiled it.. -_-''  
  
- forget I said that last line  
  
-ENJOY!!  
  
-----  
  
"OOoo.. They are pretty.." Sakura gazed into the beauty of the sandals  
  
"Darn.. With those sandals on I can't touch her!" The witch exclaimed "BUT I'LL BE BACK!!"  
  
And with that she disappeared  
  
"Ok.. this is getting freaky... I wanna go home..." Sakura said  
  
"Ok.. But I cannot grant that.."  
  
"But.. Kurenai... I mean white witch... I thought..."  
  
"I'm sorry.."  
  
"But I wanna go home!! I wanna see Sasuke-kun, and Naruto and even Kakashi-sensei!" She sobbed  
  
"Oh don't worry... Take the Crimson stoned path to the Ruby City.. And ask for the Wizard" Kurenai continued  
  
"okay..." Sakura dried her tears   
  
"And look it looks like this dog will come along..." Kurenai pointed to Akamaru  
  
Sakura made her way on the Crimson road after a long farewell to the Chibi-kins  
  
"Goodbye!" The last farewell she sent  
  
-  
  
She happily skipped along the path along with Akamaru  
  
She stopped to decide which way to take, there was a fork in the road..  
  
"Now which way...."  
  
"It could be to the right..." a voice said  
  
"What?"  
  
"Or it could be left.." it said again  
  
"huh?"  
  
"Or no where at all.." it said again  
  
"What is that voice coming from?"  
  
"Here..."  
  
Sakura looked to down to see a Scarecrow not doing it's Job..  
  
The Scarecrow (I bet you can guess who!!) was sitting down reading brushing away birds that sat on him..  
  
"Kakashi-sensei..?"  
  
The Scarecrow didn't bother to turned around  
  
"Hmm...? I'm a Scarecrow..Not a teacher.." and continued to read  
  
"Do you reallize you're not scaring the crows?" She asked him  
  
"Hmm..?" The Scarecrow turned to the feild "Oops.. not again.."  
  
The scarecrow threw shruikens at the birds but missed considering, no brain.. (No offence to Kakashi fans...)  
  
Kakashi explained his story, how he was made, no brain, and the series of books that came to him  
  
"Why would people throw books to you if you don't have a brain?"  
  
The scarecrow had no idea..   
  
"Come to Ruby City... You can ask for a brain from the wizard.."  
  
The scarecrow didn't hear her as he was reding his book...  
  
"Hmm...? what?"  
  
"Just come..."  
  
--Music : If I only had a brain--  
  
"Hey I'm not singing!!" Kakashi said  
  
The music stopped  
  
The scarecrow stood up but fell.. Sitting there for practically your life will hurts your legs...  
  
Sakura helped him get up  
  
And they walked along the Crimson path to Ruby City  
  
Sakura, Kakashi, and Akamaru..  
  
-----  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	3. Sasuke the Tin Man

Aoi: Couple of notes  
  
- I don't own Naruto  
  
- I don't own the Wizard of OZ  
  
- Thanks for reviews..  
  
-  
  
- Enjoy!!  
  
-----  
  
"We're off to see the wizard!" Sakura sang happily  
  
"The.. wonderful.. Wizard.. of.. OZ.." Kakashi sang flatly reading Make out Paradise  
  
"uh-oh.. It's getting dark.." Sakura said  
  
Sakura set up a tent and a little camp fire..  
  
Kakashi sat down reading still, "I'll stay gaurd.."  
  
"Hm.. Okay..." Sakura said unsurly and crawled in her tent  
  
Nightfell.. The campfire burnt out.. Kakashi was.. reading..  
  
When Kakashi reads he hears nothing.. sees nothing.. NOTICES NOTHING!!  
  
There was a rustle in the bushes  
  
Kakashi hears nothing..  
  
Out came.. SASUKE-KUN THE TIN MAN!!  
  
"Hm..? Intruders!" Sasuke said and threw a kunai  
  
It went past Kakashi when he was bending down to pick up a penny and went through Sakura's tent..  
  
"AH! Kakashi!!"  
  
Sakura peeked out her head  
  
"YOU ARE SUP-" she started to drool over Sasuke the tin man  
  
"What are you doing in my forest?!" He shouted  
  
"Who are you!" Kakashi said "We are camping.."  
  
"I'm the tin man would lives in this forest.."  
  
"Aren't you suppose to be wearing a steel pot and a funnel?" Kakashi asked  
  
"Shut up Kakashi!" Sakura said going back to drooling over Sasuke  
  
".. I have skin as thick as steel and a will just as strong!"  
  
"So you aren't made of tin you are made of steel?" Kakashi asked  
  
"Well.. Oh shut up.." A ticked Sasuke said  
  
They sat around another campfire freshly made  
  
"So what's your problem?" Sakura asked sweetly  
  
"I have no heart.."  
  
"No.. Heart..?" Sakura asked again with a little less hope in her voice  
  
"A great fire swepted away most of the forest and anyone I knew.. I lost hope in everything.. and everyone.."  
  
"oh.." Her voice seemed completly Flat  
  
It was quiet except for Kakashi flipping pages and the fire crackling  
  
Then the wind blew from the west the witch was here...  
  
"Sakura, I've come to kill you!!" She cackled  
  
"I'm not going to let you kill me!!" Sakura said  
  
"Who is she?" Kakashi asked  
  
"She's my rival.. Ino-pig-chan The witch" 


	4. Naruto the HUNGRY lion

Aoi: Couple of notes  
  
- I don't own Naruto..  
  
- I don't own Alice in wonderland.. Oh wait I mean Wizard of OZ..  
  
- And yes that leaves Naruto with the unfoutunate Itchy Lion constume..  
  
- Try to Enjoy..  
  
-----  
  
"I want those slippers!!"  
  
"Do you really think I going to give them to you!?"  
  
"GRR!! I'LL GET YOU MY PRETTY! AND YOUR LITTLE DOG TOO!!"  
  
And with that she disapeared  
  
"Ha! This dog isn't mine...NOW let's get going so I can get home!"  
  
"And I can get a new series of books.." Kakashi said  
  
"I thought you said you needed a brain.." Sakura asked  
  
"Well I do.. but I want a new series of books first.."  
  
"But you need a brain to read..."   
  
"Hmm.." Kakashi wasn't listening  
  
They set off Sakura dragged Sasuke the tin man to come  
  
"I don't wanna go..." Sasuke moaned  
  
"Don't be silly you have to come..." Sakura pressured him  
  
They walk into a dark forest..  
  
"oh... I'm scared..." Sakura leaned towards Sasuke..  
  
"..." Sasuke had no comment what-so-ever..  
  
"I wonder what strange creatures lurke in this forest.." Sakura said  
  
"Lions... bears.. tigers.. etc.." Kakashi said reading  
  
"Don't be foolish.. Lions wouldn't be in these forests.." The tinman said trying to pry Sakura away from him  
  
"GRRRR!!!!!!" Out appeared NARUTO!! in a lion costume  
  
"You're kidding right?"  
  
"He's dressed in a lion costume.."   
  
"Hey I've had a rough day.."  
  
"I read this part in the book.. the cowardly lion right!" Sakura said  
  
"Cowardly ha! I'm hungry..."  
  
"I guess it's not so much like the story..."  
  
"so hungry..."  
  
"WEll we are going to see the wizard.."  
  
"food.."  
  
"Well we are going!! Bye.."  
  
The three, plus the dog, walked down the crimson path.. the lion followed  
  
-  
  
"YOU SAID THEY WOULDN'T GET THIS FAR!!" The witch yelled at a Ninja-Baboon  
  
"Well.. you are the one who drooled over that tinman..."  
  
"WHAT! I'm gonna kick YOUR A**!!"  
  
-----  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


End file.
